1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a knife of the type having a handle and a separate blade, the handle having a recess for receiving either the forward cutting portion of the blade or the rearward, stub end of the blade and means for removably locking the blade so that the forward cutting portion is either exposed when the knife is in use or is received within the interior of the handle when the knife is in the closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional knives typically have a handle and a blade. In the most common type of knife, such as for use in a kitchen for meat or food processing or the like, the handle is affixed to the blade, that is, the handle does not move with respect to the blade. A second basic type of knife, sometimes referred to as a pocket knife, has a handle with a blade pivotally attached to it. This type of knife typically has a handle with a slot for receiving the blade therein when the knife is in the closed position and a mechanism for releasably supporting the blade in an extended position when the knife is in condition to be used. An example of a folding blade knife is U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,313 entitled "Slide Lock Folding Blade Knife" that issued on Oct. 19, 1982.
The present invention relates to a type of knife having a handle and blade which are separate components. The blade can be secured to the handle with the cutting portion of the blade exposed so that the knife can be used in the normal manner with the user holding on to the handle and the blade extending therefrom for cutting purposes. When the knife is to be placed in the stored position the blade is released from the handle and the cutting portion is inserted into the handle and the blade locked in the closed position so that the cutting portion of the blade is securely concealed within the handle. Others have provided knives with separate blades and handles that are removable with respect to each other as is illustrated in the following previously issued United States Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Title Inventor Issue Date Class ______________________________________ 576,648 Surgeon's Knife W. Autenrieth 02/09/1897 1,370,995 Jack Knife B. A. Prince 03/08/21 2,721,340 Sheathed Tool F. R. Shultz 02/12/53 7/8.1 With Latching Means 4,169,312 Knife With In- Alfred C. Mar 10/02/79 B26B terchangeable 1/00 Blades 4,425,709 Pocket Tool Phil Quenzi 01/17/84 B26B 5/00 4,606,123 Cutlery Appa- Robert A. 08/19/86 B26B ratus With In- Wrench 1/04 terchangeable Cutting Tool ______________________________________
One problem with knives formed of a handle and a separate blade that is removably attachable to the handle is that of securely retaining the blade with the handle either when the blade is secured in the manner wherein the knife is to be used for cutting purposes or wherein the blade is retained within the handle. The present invention provides a lever pivotally attached to the handle for locking the blade in reversing positions, either in the operating position or in the closed position. Most particularly, the present invention is distinguished over the prior art by the mechanism that removably retains the blade to the handle in reversible positions of the blade in an easy to use and yet secure manner that reduces the possibility of the blade becoming inadvertently dislodged from the handle.